


Want

by KittyMayhem



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyMayhem/pseuds/KittyMayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark eyes smoldering with that longing desire of want looked up from what his lips were busily doing, staring into the clear blue eyes darkening with the same emotion. Chest heaving with the effort not to buckle where he stood, he braced himself against the wall and pushed against the hands on his waist, wanting more but being denied in the same swift instant. He groaned and he felt him chuckle against his neck, kissing the side of it lightly before moving up to breathe in his ear.</p>
<p>“I think we should move this over to the bed…” he breathed. “I have plans for you, Clark….”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. This happened. WHOOPS? (sorry, not sorry!!)

**Want:**  
His mouth was like the sun on a scalding hot summer day. Unbearably hot and moist against his already heated skin, caressing the sensitive plains as if making a map. He’d barely tasted him, and it was as if he knew him from the inside out, knew every spot to touch and when, just enough to keep him from the edge of tumbling and keep him grounded here for more of this mind numbing blissful torture that was his mouth.

Dark eyes smoldering with that longing desire of want looked up from what his lips were busily doing, staring into the clear blue eyes darkening with the same emotion. Chest heaving with the effort not to buckle where he stood, he braced himself against the wall and pushed against the hands on his waist, wanting more but being denied in the same swift instant. He groaned and he felt him chuckle against his neck, kissing the side of it lightly before moving up to breathe in his ear.

“I think we should move this over to the bed…” he breathed. “I have plans for you, Clark….”

“Bruce…”

Fingers looped through the belt loops of his pants half undone already, tugging Clark once and urging him off of the wall he’d been pushed against when he’d first walked into Bruce’s room. It had been a shock, considering who was shoving him and where, but then Bruce’s mouth was on his and everything seemed to fade in the pleasurable shocks prickling their way down his spine into the tips of his toes. He followed the fingers tugging at him, diving in for another taste of Jack Daniels, spice, and Bruce mingled into one, his tongue starving to get more of the one that slid hotly against his own in a duel for dominance. Bruce quickly outmatched him, and Clark was glad to surrender, falling into the sway of Bruce’s hands swinging him around and shoving him down onto the bedding that was behind them.

Their mouths separated with an obscene pop, Clark sucking his bottom lip in an attempt to savor that flavor he’d just been separated from. Bruce was content to lick the side of his mouth, eyes wandering over his late night dessert half lying on the bed with a look that nearly broke several years of practiced restraint in one instant. Clark was one of those pass over guys that looked one way in public, but was practically a living sin when ravaged and left open for their chosen partner to devour. Bruce slipped the undone tie from around his neck, undoing the last few buttons on his shirt and tossing both items aside.

Clark reached to grab his waist, but was met with Bruce’s hands slipping into his own and shoving him backward to lie on the bed. Hands linked above his head, Clark lifted his head enough to slide his tongue against the warm mouth slightly smirking at the sight of him. It wasn’t everyday someone got to see him like this.

“You’re a real piece of work…” Bruce muttered affectionately. “I’m going to enjoy this…”

Clark gave him a cheeky grin that was promptly replaced by an open moan when Bruce pressed himself against him, the heat of their erections melding into a pocket of heat that had Clark thrusting upwards. Bruce thrust down in turn mimicking the movement with his tongue, earnestly showing Clark a preview of the grand finale should they get to it. At the rate things were going, they were more than happy to mingle this way, the pleasure of being against one another more than enough to take them there and back again.  
However, that wasn’t in the itinerary.

Bruce left Clark’s mouth with a wet suckling kiss, nipping his bottom lip and licking his upper one in parting. That just kissed look was good on him, and it was even better when Clark pressed his head backward into the bedding beneath him, fingers lightly squeezing Bruce’s as the millionaire did sinful things with his mouth against that one spot beneath the base of his right ear. He shivered and moaned low in his throat, inclined to tilt his head so that his lover could have better access.

“Someone’s learning…” 

Clark didn’t answer. He knew better than to answer Bruce right now, especially if he wanted to get to the good part. Still in all, it was a little new to him, and hearing Bruce’s voice in his ear like this did things to his erection straining against the zipper that had yet to be undone. He felt Bruce smile against him as he moved lower, slipping his hands from Clark’s and sliding them under the thin material of his open shirt.

Those hot lips trailed licking kisses to the center of his chest as those hands insistently moved that shirt out of the way of his prize. The cool air pressed itself upon Clark, hardening his already peaked nipples looking like twin peaks of chocolate waiting to be devoured. Bruce licked the corner of his mouth again, looking up as he took both pert nubs of sensitive flesh in hand and gently rolled them between his fingers. Clark’s eyes fluttered, nearly rolling into the back of his head as something between a moan and a purr poured from his lips. He leaned into the gentle kneading, panting with the effort not to writhe from the arousal flaring in his belly and fanning outward. Bruce licked the corner of his mouth again, salivating at the sight before him. He didn’t think anyone could look so sensual, nor did he think a creature as magnificent as Clark could or would ever lie like this beneath him. The thought alone was heady, and he again fought to control himself and his appetite. The best meals…were always served in courses.

Bruce tightened his grip ever so slightly, leaning forward to plant a chaste kiss in the center of Clark’s rising chest. “Last chance…” he murmured against the impossibly soft skin. 

Through the muddled thoughts of pleasure fogging up his brain, Clark heard and ignored the unspoken words. He slid his hands up sculpted arms covered in the softest gray silk, admiring the firm feel of strength still being reigned in. His hands completed their journey when they landed on the thick muscles that were Bruce’s neck, fingers linking together and pulling the darker man down to devour his mouth again. 

It was all the answer Bruce needed. Tasting sun and sky in the rich scent of amber burning gently through several scented candles surrounding them, he allowed himself to truly lose it. 

A man could only take so much.

Bruce sighed and shifted his full weight to his legs, reaching between them to undo the catch of Clark’s pants, his palm pressing into the impressive length straining to break free. Clark hissed at the contact, fisting the sheets of the bed as those sensual hot lips captured his right nipple. Teeth gently grazed the tip, nipping softly before an apologizing lick swept the bundle of over sensitized nerves into a hotter mouth. The shirt seemed to slip off of him of its own accord, somehow being tossed to the side with his socks and shoes. Intervals passed between heat and cold, moments where Bruce was an all encompassing heat and then he was a presence smoldering before him and leaving him cold for the briefest of seconds. Then he was back again, divesting him of something else…

“Bruce…”

The billionaire looked up at the call of his name and bit the inside of his cheek. Hands gripping the edge of Clark’s pants, he swallowed the slight dryness of his mouth and pulled, shedding the man of his underwear in the same breath. As he pulled and rid Clark of the last of this infernal thing called clothing, his eyes lingered on the erection that had been an outline a moment prior. It was certainly nothing to sneeze at, but neither was the man lying upon the bed flushed and waiting for more. Bruce threw the last of his clothing to the side, and sat there taking in the image of his most lewd fantasies finally become reality.  
Bruce’s hands were softer than Clark thought they would be, gently taking his right foot into his left hand and kissing the very sole of it. Another kiss followed, this time a little higher. Bruce slowly kissed his way from his foot upwards, lingering in certain spots that made Clark dizzy. He didn’t think the back of his calf could be a hot spot for him, then again, he’d never had his body handled like this. Slowly those lips traveled higher and higher, kisses lingering a little longer and leaving with swirling licks, until his lips barely brushed the underside of his sac. Clark moaned and pushed himself closer, and like the sadist Bruce tended to be, he pulled away and traveled back down with one lasting lick that set his flesh on fire.

He repeated the same motion with the other foot, moving upwards again and finding more spots of ravish and tease with, smirking against the sun kissed skin as Clark was reduced to a writhing mass of muscle for his devouring pleasure. Again he reached the highest point of his journey, kissing the soft skin at the juncture of his leg, biting the sensitive area gently and licking away the sting. Clark remained still, or as still as he could be with his erection still waving about in the air, drooling on its own and desperate for more than a passive touch. Bruce slid up a little further, kissing the tip and encircling it, licking up the dollop of fluid that pooled and promptly moved away again.

Clark shifted and pulled his legs upward, silently inviting Bruce to do what he pleased. It was the sign Bruce was looking for, and he took it with both hands tugging at Clark’s waist and urging him to turn over. Clark followed, carefully lying down on his belly with his erection trapped between his stomach and the bedding. The soft slide of the sheets against him was making it hard not to grind and bring himself off, not that he would get away with such a thing. Bruce seemed to sense his dilemma and straddled him, shifting his weight to his legs and spreading them, forcing Clark’s legs a little wider and pinning him in the one spot.  
Those uncommonly soft hands with barely the hit of a callus cupped each cheek of his firm ass, exposing him to the soft wisp of the AC and the lewd admiration of Bruce trying not to let his mouth go dry. He shivered and rested against the pillows, his erection twitching in anticipation, the heat of his body keeping him flushed and shaking with desire. He could hear Bruce shifting again, and then…

“B-Bruce!!”

Bruce ignored him, tongue lazily circling the soft puckered entrance that gave way with every pass. He tasted of silken honey drizzled in the valley of the finest of milks, and shared with the warm scent of fresh baked bread served on a spring morning in May. Another swipe and he found himself addicted to the scent and taste, kissing and licking him open, savoring the sounds echoing in the distance and burying his tongue deeper to get more of him.

Clark grabbed the pillows and buried his mouth against them to keep himself from moaning any louder. His hips moved on their own, pressing backward to get more of that delicious motion of that talented tongue doing the strangest but most miraculous things to his backside. He lifted himself to relieve the pressure on his aching cock, only to have it seized and tugged in the same motions of Bruce’s tongue still keeping its smooth motion. Clark shuddered violently as a jolt of mind numbing pleasure raced up his backside, hands flying out to grip the headboard and riding Bruce’s tongue as it had its way.

“B-Bruce…I….I’m gonna…cum….please….”

Bruce snatched his mouth away and moved up on the bed again, tugging Clark backwards and against him. Clark gasped, feeling the scalding heat of Bruce’s cock nestled between his cheeks, gently sliding back and forth. He kissed Clark’s exposed neck, again pinching his nipples and rolling them between his fingers. Clark reached behind them, grabbing Bruce’s ass and pulling him closer, head falling to rest on his shoulder as the sweet pressure seemed to build and set him on fire all over again.

“What do you want, hmm?” Bruce murmured low and hungrily into his ear. “You want this?” He pulled away and aimed, pushing slightly against the willing entrance waiting to devour him. 

“You want me to make you scream with this? Hm?”

Clark felt his pulse race impossibly faster, breath coming in lighter and harsher pants as Bruce’s hands mapped every contour of his chest, always returning to the painfully sensitive nipples barely being touched at this point. All his attention was focused on sliding his thick tool between his cheeks, slicking him up even further with every pass. He barely managed to nod, head bowed as Bruce stilled and kissed the back of his neck.

Clark was flipped over and gasping all over again, legs quivering as his flesh stretched and burned sweetly, pleasure quickly dulling the first stings of pain as Bruce slid home and ground himself in all the way. It was only then that Clark realized that Bruce still had his pants on, and something about it just made him swoon. Bodies connected in the most intimate of ways, he connected them on another level, hands sliding up Bruce’s muscular back and curling in the slightly askew locks of ebony, pulling him down to mesh their mouths together.

Bruce took that as his cue to move, the bed rocking with his encouraged thrusting. Clark moaned into his mouth, tongue sweetly curling around his own, breath mingling as they were no more than an inch from one another. The slow pull and push quickly escalated, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh filling the room with the heady scent of sex mingling with the amber still drifting in the air. Sweat mingled between them, the cloth of Bruce’s pants soon sticking to him with the effort of his thrusting and drawing every delicious sound from Clark he could before his own want took over.

Clark followed Bruce as he flipped them over, leaning against the billionaire as Bruce surged upward and found that spot continuously. Clark curled around Bruce, a ball of limp tension panting against his cheek, his cock heavy and aching between them, rubbing against the firm friction of Bruce’s abs. He was still at that edge, quickly headed for the other side, but missing that one piece to throw him over it and down the mountainside. It didn’t keep him from enjoying the immense pleasure, falling backwards at one point and balancing himself on his arms to take Bruce deeper into himself.

“So…good…” Clark moaned brokenly through his panting. “So good…oh god…Bruce…please….”

Bruce somehow lifted himself up and planted himself on his knees, hooking one of Clark’s legs over his shoulder and the other curling around his waist. Clark crooned, hands flying to grab Bruce’s sweat slicked shoulders, holding on as Bruce fell forward, pressing them together as closely as humanly possible. Clark could feel the heat of Bruce’s sweet breath against his neck, and then the rumble of his voice vibrating through him as he bit him, sucking hard enough to bruise.

“Aaaahh!! Bruce…please…!”

“What do you want, hmm? Tell me…”

Clark found it hard to speak them, his voice clamping shut under his own harsh panting, Bruce still thrusting into him hard and deep. He swallowed and tried again, but it was nearly impossible to think with that monster hitting his prostate with every stroke. “Uuhhhnnn~! Please….!!”

“Tell me…”

“I want…”

“…hmm?”

“Please….I want…I want…you to come inside…me…”

Clark thought he would come out of his skin as everything went white. It was so hot…he was so hot. He felt the tip of him slam into his prostate, and then the first of several volleys hit him, filling him with his seed, marking him and branding him as his. As Bruce’s. Clark rode to the other side in a hazed dizzying high, erupting between them without being touched. 

Bruce grunted, numbing from his spine downward as the world centered itself in his cock buried in the milking warmth of his lover moaning long and loud. He rode out the waves until he could take it no more, falling forward and breathing as if he’d run several miles, and feeling like he’d been in the training room for hours. Yet, nothing in the training room would ever allow him to feel this nirvana, simply lying here in this sleepy warmth that threatened to overwhelm him. 

Clark kept him from that sleep a little longer, wriggling against him. Bruce gave him a sleepy sated grin, kissing his the center of his chest and resting soundly for a moment. Clark’s finger’s gently combed through his sweat slicked hair, calming him down a little more. His heart finally began to beat back in a normal pattern, but he still wasn’t inclined to lift his head.

At least, not yet.

“…Bruce…”

“…Hmm?”

“…are we going to do this again?”

He could blame the alcohol, but he was too sober to do that. He could also blame his lack of discipline, but who was one to deny one’s own actions of their own free will? 

Clark was waiting for him to answer, and the longer he took, the less likely that he’d ever have this sweet body again.

It seemed to click in several snaps of his common sense finally coming to terms with his desires, and head butting the logic right between the eyes. Fuck the consequences.

“Yes…and often,” Bruce growled, snatching Clark’s lips in a kiss that only boiled his blood once more. In a matter of moments, Clark was howling in pleasure, discovering the joys of nearly being fucked to death by a man who knew what he wanted…and usually got it.

* * *

Bruce opened his eyes…sighing as the bone shuddering feeling of getting some left him again. His pants half undone, his hand loosely wrapped around his shriveling cock, he stared up at the ceiling, coming out of one of his favorite daydreams. He aimlessly wiped his sticky hand upon a towel near him, sighing deeply as reality settled around him again. 

Sometimes his body and his brain knew more about what he wanted than he did. 

Sometimes he hated it.

Either way, it was probably safer to imagine it rather than to pursue it…he could keep telling himself that, and eventually he might believe it.

Eventually.

He shucked off his pants and underwear, tossing them to the side of the bed as he climbed under the cool sheets. Burying himself in the scent of detergent, his aftershave, and the faint scent of what he could believe was a certain kryptonian, he let himself drop off never noticing the approaching figure in the darkness.

As Bruce drifted off, Clark drifted forward, a wicked gleam in his eye as he went about finally getting what he wanted…

**Author's Note:**

> You can't KILL ME~~!


End file.
